A Red and Yellow Love
by ZeroSouls
Summary: Naruto is taking a walk near the forest of Konoha when he finds Tayuya's body stuck between tons of logs. What will he do? Read to find out :) Naruto x Tayuya, slight AU. Rated M for future lemons and language. Tayuya is a lot nicer to Naruto in the beginnings and later on, but still hates everyone other than him as well as nice-ish Kyuubi. -Might edit summary later-
1. Chapter 1

**It's been a long time— that's a copyrighted song. Alright then.**

 **It has been a long time though… and I'm back :D**

 **This fanfic is gonna be about Naruto x Tayuya, my 2nd favourite ship. First is Naruto and Yugito.**

 **No, Naruto is not dumb. He's smart in this fanfic. Ha.**

 **This fanfic is gonna have lemons, hence the M rating as well as some not so kiddy friendly language. Like, it's 2016. The hell you want from me? Also it's Tayuya. C'mon.**

 **-Chapter 1: The not-so-great beginning-**

"Fuck! My body!" shouted Tayuya as she became conscious after the trees falling on her and knocking her out. 'Great… now how am I supposed to tell Orochimaru-sama about this..? He'll probably just kill me on the spot… I can't go back.'

Tayuya tried to lift the logs to free her legs but to no avail. She kept trying until dusk when she eventually lost hope and drifted to sleep, accepting the fact that she might die there. (Yeah but I'm not letting that happen.)

It was 10 PM when Naruto snuck out of Konoha to take a walk when he stumbled upon Tayuya's sleeping body. He carefully approached her, knowing who she was and didn't want to get into a fight. He checked her pulse seeing if she was sleeping or dead. Then, he made shadow clones to start lifting the logs.

"God, these are really heavy… whoever knocked these over must be really strong," he said to himself as him and his clones proceeded to clear out the logs. Then, Naruto picked up Tayuya and carried her back to his apartment making sure not to get caught.

 ** _"_** ** _Hey kit, isn't that the redhead that took Sasuke away with three other creeps?"_**

 _"_ _Yeah, it is. Why?"_

 ** _"_** ** _I might be wrong about this, but she smells… familiar."_**

 _"_ _Well, yeah, we fought, right?"_

 ** _"_** ** _No, that's not what I mean. You know how the Uzumaki was a clan before the war right?"_**

 _"_ _Uh huh.. are you saying that she's an Uzumaki like me?"_

 ** _"_** ** _There's a possibility. It might just be me being tired. Either way, I'm taking a nap so screw off, will ya?"_**

Naruto finally arrived at his apartment where he put Tayuya down on his couch and tried doing the best he could to treat her. 'First… a wet towel… now… what to do about the legs…? Baa-chan could do something about them, I'm sure of it."

Naruto hurried over to the Hokage's tower to go talk to Tsunade about his little "problem."

 ***Knock knock*** "Yes, who is it?" asked Tsunade to whoever was knocking.

"It's me Baa-chan." Naruto replied as he walked in.

"What do you want at this hour Naruto? It's quite late, shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Well I was taking a walk through the forest like I usually do and I found someone heavily injured, like, legs shattered type of injured and I was hoping you could take a look at her and hopefully fix them."

"Well… alright, I have nothing better to do at the moment." So Tsunade and Naruto head off to his apartment.

As the two walk in, Naruto sees Tayuya on the couch still asleep. 'Thank god she's not awake yet…'

Naruto points to the couch, "That's her Baa-chan." Tsunade walks over to the couch and starts examining Tayuya's legs.

"The bones are shattered and the fragments are everywhere…" Tsunade stopped to think for a bit before asking Naruto to go upstairs as the operation Tsunade was about to do would be a little too unpleasant for a youngster's eyes. (Basically blood fuckin everywhere. And stuff.)

So Naruto decided to wash up and go to sleep as he hoped she would be alright, even though Tayuya was an enemy.

 ** _"_** ** _Still willing to help an enemy, hm?"_**

 _"_ _Enemy or not, they are still a person. They deserve to live."_

 ** _"_** ** _Mhm… let's just hope the moment Tsunade fixes her legs she doesn't go running off and causing chaos."_**

 _"_ _I hope not either… Though… her red hair really catches my eye."_

 ** _"_** ** _Reminds me of my previous containers. Both of them were strong people… but in the end, even heroes die."_** ("Heroes never die!")

 _"_ _I just hope she likes me. I don't want her to think of me as an enemy. If she doesn't want to think of me as a friend, that's fine. I just don't want her to hate me… like everyone else…"_

 ** _"…"_**

 _"…_ _Good night Kyuubi."_

 ** _"_** ** _Good night kit."_**

-About 4 AM-

'Ugh… where am I…?' It was dark around Tayuya. The sun had not come up yet and the lights were off. She lifted her upper body to form a sitting position and surveyed her surroundings. She was… in a home. A small one.

'Did… did someone save me? Who knew anyone in this damn world had the kindness to do that shit? Especially for me…'

Conveniently, Naruto woke up to a growling stomach. 'Maaaan, I'm starving… I forgot to eat dinner last night.' He proceeded to walk downstairs.

Tayuya heard these footsteps and started to panic. 'Wait… Tayuya calm the hell down. It must be the person that saved me. Well… I hope.'

As Naruto walked down the last step, he looked at the couch to see Tayuya awake. "Tayuya, are you awake finally?" he asked her.

"…You're the one that saved me?" she replied to his question with her own.

"Yeah. What of it?"

"I thought you hated me. I took away your "precious" Sasuke. Hell, I injured and almost killed your comrades, yet you still treat me as an ally. Why? Why the fuck would you do this for me, shithead?"

"Because, even if you are my enemy, or were my enemy, I still treat you like a human. Like a person. You were defenseless, lying down between tons of logs just waiting for your fate. It hurts me to see someone like that, no matter who they are."

Tayuya went silent. She didn't know how to react to this. "I… God fucking dammit, I don't know what to say!" Tayuya started to cry due to her emotions just being everywhere. Naruto slowly approached Tayuya and sat beside her on the couch and started to comfort her.

In shock, she pushed Naruto away from her only slightly. Naruto understood and didn't think negatively of it at all.

A couple minutes later, after Tayuya calmed down a bit, he said to her, "Tayuya, try standing."

"You know I fucking can't. My legs' bones were smashed to little bits," she replied harshly.

"Just try it." Naruto was starting to get a little impatient of her distrust in him. It being 4 AM was not helping either.

Tayuya sighed but obeyed and stood up slowly. To her surprise, her legs were healed. "Did… did you do this, shithead?" Naruto shook his head. "No, but I did aid in the process of it's healing somewhat."

Tayuya ran over to Naruto and hugged him tightly. "I'm only saying this once… thank you."

Naruto hugged her back, yet still surprised of her actions. "You're welcome Tayuya…"

 **And... that's a wrap folks. I know it seems a little fast paced but I really want to see the two become a couple as soon as possible w**

 **Anyways, this chapter was short as it was just an introduction one. Alright, well, PM me or leave a review to tell me how I did and anything I could improve on!**

 **Peace.**


	2. Status Update

**Sorry about the inactivity. I'm quite busy right now with school just starting, so I'm writing every chance I get. I have a poll and a status update on my profile, so check those out. Next chapter should be out by next week hopefully. Thanks for your patience :)**


	3. Hi

**Yo. I'm back from the hiatus thing lol. I'll be updating soon.**


End file.
